Oni ya Tenshi Anges et Démons
by Zancthey
Summary: Les fils des G - Boys ne sont pas tout à fait comme tout le monde le pense... Ils sont ce qu'ils sont, et tant pis si ce n'ets pas l'idée que vous vous en faisiez... Ils sont comme je les aime, Sanguinaires!


Chapitre 1 

"Dring !"

Mon réveil... Tous les matins, c'est pareil...

7h : Réveil qui sonne.

7h05 : Je suis debout.

7h15 : Petit dèj.

Et enfin, 7h45, départ for the school...

Boring en bref...

Enfin, ça, c'était l'année passée. Maintenant c'est presque différent, à un point près :

6h20! : Réveil qui sonne.

6h25! : Je suis debout.

6h30! : Petit dèj.

Et enfin, 7h25!, départ for the school by bus...

Ces derniers temps, en plus, j'ai dur de me lever.... Bon, ok ! je devrais arrêter de sortir en semaine... Mais quoi de plus merveilleux que de sentir le vent dans ses cheveux... et... autre part...

Je devrais reprendre depuis le début... en décembre. Non, plutôt début septembre, lorsque je suis arrivé dans ma nouvelle école...

Je ne connaissais personne, j'étais un tout petit nouveau. Enfin, un petit nouveau... je suis pas petit ! En arrivant, j'ai été faire un tour d'horizon de la cour. Tout bonnement Ma – Gni – Fi – Que ! Elle était vaste, et parsemée de verdure. Je suis ensuite retourné dan le hall, et j'ai aperçu, appuyer contre la rampe de l'escalier que j'avais pris pour descendre – je suis remonté par le deuxième – et entouré de trois jeunes filles, mon ami Trowa...

En m'approchant, j'ai détaillé les demoiselles qui entouraient mon ami. D'un naturel peu bavard – pas du tout comme moi... – Trowa esquissait des sourires et de petits clins d'œil à la jeune fille la plus proche de moi. Elle avait de longs cheveux longs et noirs. Une autre – celle du milieu – avait des cheveux blonds et sa tête me disait quelque chose, mais je ne me souvenais pas d'où. La dernière, rejeta en arrière sa tresse qu'elle était en train de lisser, et me regarda. Elle me sourit, et je lui souris en retour. C'est à ce moment que Trowa m'a vu. N'étant pas sûr que c'était lui, je m'approchais et l'apostrophais.

- Trowa ? Trowa Barton ?

- Maxwell ! Comme si il y avait plusieurs mecs qui s'appelle Trowa et qui ont une mèche rebelle.... Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne c'était vu ! Tu deviens quoi mon ami ? Répondit le Français en s'approchant de moi.

- Reprend ton souffle tout d'abord. Et ensuite, tu ne me présenterais pas à tes conquêtes ?

- Très drôle... Comme si j'étais du style à draguer 3 nanas à la fois...

- C'est juste... J'avais oublié...

- Je te présente Dawn Summers, c'est la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs comme l'ébène.

- Enchantée Monsieur Maxwell.

- Ensuite, Réléna Peacecraft. Tu dois la connaître, c'est la nièce du vieux Milliardo...

- Réléna Peacecraft Junior je vous prie... Enchantée Monsieur Maxwell. Junior aussi je suppose ?

- C'est exact...

- Mouais... bon... Junior tous les 2 si vous voulez... Et enfin, je te présente mademoiselle Zenthia Heys.

- Bien le bonjour mademoiselle.

- Enchantée Duo.

- Zenthia ! S'écria miss la blonde un peu co-conne de Réléna.

- Quoi ? Répondit l'interpellée.

- On ne parle pas comme ça à Duo Maxwell quand même ! S'expliqua La blonde.

- Laissez mademoiselle. Ca fait du bien de temps en temps de s'entendre appelé par son prénom au lieu de toujours « Monsieur Maxwell, comment va votre père » et patati et patata. J'ai plus de nouvelles de mon père ni de ma mère, et j'en suis heureux. Pourriez vous me dire où est ma classe ? Je suis nouveau donc...

- T'es dans ma classe Du-chan. Comme les filles. Alors venez.

Les jeunes gens montèrent dans leur classe, et trouvèrent assis en tailleur un Chinois de leur âge aux cheveux noirs.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis dans votre classe. Je m'appelle Wufei Chang ! Et vous ? Dit le Chinois en se relevant.

- Trowa Barton, Voici Réléna Peacecraft Jr!, Dawn Summers, heu...

- Zenthia Heys.

- Et je présume que le dernier est Duo Maxwell ?

- En effet. Votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Vous devez, vous aussi, être un junior ?

- Exact.

Ils entrèrent en classe, et après 1 heure ou les profs leur donnèrent leurs horaires, les jeunes gens sortirent de l'école.

Adossé au portail, un blond assez bavard tentait d'entrer en conversation avec un autre aux cheveux châtains coupés court et en bataille.

- Hey ! Hee-chan ! Tu t'es trouvé un ami?

- Wouep Wu' ! Toi aussi on dirait... Sauf que les tiens sont légèrement plus calme.

- Yes. Je te présente rapidement : Trowa Barton, Réléna Peacecraft – ne te contracte pas comme ça... - Dawn Summers, Zenthia Heys et Duo Maxwell.

- Enchanté. Je vous présente Quatre Raberba Winner. Moi c'est Heero Yuy

- Hello Beau blond... S'exclama Zenthia.

- Bon, un petit verre, ça vous tente?

- Ça me dirait, mais je dois rentrer. Une prochaine fois peut être...

- Au revoir Réléna. A plus tard!

- Bon débarras... Elle commençait à me saouler.

- Bon, on y va?

Heero, Quatre et Wufei devant le petit groupe, parlant de l'école, suivis de Dawn et Zenthia, Trowa et Duo fermant la marche.

- Ça va Duo?

- Hm? Oui oui... C'est juste que ces filles sont sympas, seule ombre au tableau...

- La descendance d'une emmerdeuse... Je te comprends, j'ai la même impression sur les 3.

- Hey les mecs, vous traînez. Au fait, mes parents m'ont offert une petite maison un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Enfin, à 5 min à pied... mais je m'y sens seule... j'ai demandé aux autres s'ils voulaient venir y vivre avec moi, ils sont d'acc. Ça vous tente?

Je sais pas où vous habiter, c'est juste une proposition...

- Pas de prob' pour moi! Duo, ça te tente?

- Je ne sais pas... J'ai pas de quoi payer un loyer...

- T'habites où Duo?

- Un taudis 2 rues plus loin...

- Trowa, emménager demain, ça va?

- Hm... A quelle heure? Si c'est l'apre'm, pas de problèmes poulette.

- Va pour l'après midi. Duo, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec, et voir la maison. Après, tu décideras. Sinon, il n'y aura pas de loyer. C'est mes vieux qui paie donc je m'en tape.... Tu viendras? Dis, dis, dis... S'il te plait!!!!!

- Bon, ok, je viendrai mais je ne promets pas que j'emménagerai!

- Que tu viennes, c'est déjà bien! Bon, excuser moi messieurs, mais je dois y aller.

- Déjà? Pff, même pas drôle. On vient seulement de se rencontrer, il faudrait qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux tu crois pô?

- Possible, mais, je dois vraiment rentrer. A demain!

Zenthia les laissa là comme ça, et s'éloigna en courant.

- Drôle de fille...

- Tout ton portrait Maxwell...

- Très drôle...

Zenthia poussa la porte de sa maison, essoufflée...

- Pourquoi me suis-je ainsi sauvée en courant? Saleté de timidité... s'il vient vivre ici avec les autres, je le verrais tout le temps...

- Tu n'y peux rien ma chérie, tu es comme ça... Le descendant de Maxwell est son portrait craché, et lui, comme son père, n'a jamais laissé les femmes indifférentes.

- Toi aussi?

- Oui, moi aussi. Mais j'étais tombée amoureuse d'un pilote de l'ombre...

- Maman, tu ne m'as jamais expliquée ce qu'était un pilote de l'ombre, et ce que faisait papa... comme métier.

- Bon, vite fait alors, j'ai un avion à reprendre pour rentrer. Allons nous asseoir.

Zenthia suivit sa mère, une grande femme brune, dans le salon et elles s'assirent sur les fauteuils en chintz l'une en face de l'autre.

- Un pilote de l'ombre était un pilote de Gundam-suicide, c'est-à-dire des Gundams qu'ont envoyait en mission, sans que les pilotes des Wing le sache.

- Mais... pourquoi?

- Il arrivait que des fois, un des pilotes soit assez grièvement blessé et ne puisse finir sa mission. Alors les pilotes de l'ombre entraient en ligne. Ils terminaient la mission, et le mérite revenait aux pilotes des Wing.

- Mais, quel intérêt pouvait-il y avoir à faire une mission dans l'ombre?

- Je ne peux te le dire ça. Mais un jour, j'ai rencontré ton père, et nous nous sommes plu tout de suite. Je dois y aller ma chérie. A bientôt.

- Oui, remet mon bonjour à papa.

- Sans problèmes.

La mère de Zenthia sortit, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

- Me voilà seule... Ainsi, mon père était l'un des pilotes de l'ombre... On peut donc dire que je reprends son flambeau, sauf que maintenant, on ne protège plus la terre avec des Gundams...

La jeune fille se leva, et sortit de la maison.


End file.
